Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{t}{t + 6} - \dfrac{-5t + 2}{t + 6}$
Explanation: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply subtract the numerators: $k = \dfrac{t - (-5t + 2)}{t + 6}$ Distribute the negative sign: $k = \dfrac{t + 5t - 2}{t + 6}$ Combine like terms: $k = \dfrac{6t - 2}{t + 6}$